<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Better Brother by espark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071327">The Better Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark'>espark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Gen, Sibling Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Polytopia might look from a different perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Better Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a contest in the Polytopia Art Gallery discord server</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up, squeezed between jagged stone and darkness. I struggled to my feet, pebbles cascading over me. I coughed in the dust. </p>
<p>Why was the space so tight? </p>
<p>I shoved and the rock tumbled away, spilling harsh light into my face. I squinted and couldn’t believe what I saw.</p>
<p>Green hills and fertile orchards were spread around me, but everything was so small. Apple trees that came up to my shoulders and horses the size of dogs, and a tiny person no taller than my knee.</p>
<p>I blinked, not trusting my eyes, but the miniature world remained.</p>
<p>Then the puny person spoke, the voice squeaky and weak, like a mouse. “Welcome, Giant. You fight for your Imperius now. Hoodrick is the enemy. Do your duty and fight for your tribe.”</p>
<p>I rubbed my forehead. “My tribe?”</p>
<p>The little person rolled his eyes and shouted as if saying it louder would make me understand. He pointed to himself, then to me. “We are blue.”</p>
<p>I looked down at my clothes which had turned a shade of royal blue. How?</p>
<p>Then the little man pointed away. “Brown is the enemy.” He paused, then added, “Don’t fuck up.“</p>
<p>Now I understood. This was the Eternal Struggle. This is what I’d been searching for.</p>
<p>Moments ago, my brother and I had stood before the shimmering portal, ready to cross the veil. My brother had stepped forward, but I had lunged ahead. </p>
<p>I had grinned at him. “I go first, I’m the oldest.” Sure, I was only older by four minutes, but I never let my twin brother forget it. </p>
<p>“Asshole,” my brother had fumed, which had made my smile grow. Pissing him off was fun.</p>
<p>I’d laughed. “You know I’m the better brother.” Then I’d stepped through the veil, eager for might and glory.</p>
<p>The mousy man pointed again. “Seize the Hoodrick capital, the big city in the forest.”</p>
<p>I nodded and strode towards the patchwork of brown and green, like a quilt spread across the ground. The smells of mulch and oak were familiar, even if the scale of forest was not. </p>
<p>As I entered the trees, some riders in brown on top of small horned beasts charged. The riders rushed at me, their matchstick spears aimed at my heart.</p>
<p>Before they could strike, I swatted them away, snapping their necks instantly. I laughed and shook my head. Pathetic.</p>
<p>I strode through the short trees, their branches brushing against my waist. Arrows the size of needles poked at my arms and legs, but I brushed them away. Then, I saw the city, toy houses stacked one on top of another. </p>
<p>As I entered the city, swatting away another pathetic warrior, tiny flames erupted at my feet. All too easy.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I was thrust back, strong hands shoving me out of the toy city.</p>
<p>Dazed, I looked into eyes, eyes at my own height, eyes that mirrored my own. My brother was standing in the city and he was wearing brown.</p>
<p>For a moment I was stunned. Did the Eternal Struggle mean fighting my twin? </p>
<p>My brother sneered. “Ready or not, here I come.” </p>
<p>More tiny arrows pierced my body, one lodging under a rib. The pain was tiny but fierce, like a bee sting. Then my brother punched me in the gut, making me double over. I struggled for breath and struck back, knocking him in the knee cap. </p>
<p>Doubts pressed in on me. I realized I wouldn’t be able to take the city with my brother as its protector. What else could I do?</p>
<p>From the rolling plains, I saw small siege engines draped in blue, inching towards the forest. I sucked in a breath and waved. “Here. Over here!” If reinforcements got here quickly, I might have a chance. </p>
<p>Then, another arrow lodged in my side, piercing my lung. The pain was too much to ignore. Blood rose in my throat. I fought for breath and tasted iron. </p>
<p>I turned to see my brother, grinning at me. </p>
<p>I gurgled, “Please. Don’t do this. We are brothers.”</p>
<p>My brother grinned back at me and slammed his fist into my face. “But I am the better brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>